


Precocious Padawan

by ptgreat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptgreat/pseuds/ptgreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://prequelsweek.tumblr.com/">Star Wars Prequels Appreciation Week</a> and the prompt: maybe an au where anakin/obiwan/quigon is possible?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precocious Padawan

Anakin raced down the hallway, padawan braid whipping behind him. He ignored the judgmental glances from his fellow jedi, not that many of them even bothered to look. Anakin Skywalker behaving indelicately? Just a typical day in the galaxy. Today however, Anakin didn’t have a spare thought available for his unbecoming reputation. The door to his shared apartment with Qui-Gon, hissed open. Barely slowing, he didn’t skitter to a stop until he was in his master’s bedroom doorway and even then he had to clutch the frame.

“I told you he’d notice,” Obi-Wan said under Qui-Gon, wrists pinned above his head and a smug smile curling his mouth.

Anakin threw himself forward, one knee on the firm mattress—too firm for Obi-Wan’s tastes, he knew—and not caring how awkward or uncomfortable the position might be for any of them, ducked half under Qui-Gon, the man’s long silvering hair brushing his cheek and the back of his neck. Obi-Wan laughed and tugged an arm free to wrap it around his neck as Anakin landed a hard, deep kiss on his mouth. Qui-Gon sat back on his heels, with a bemused quirk of his lips. His hair was longer than Anakin remembered, finally growing out of that awkward, unruly shoulder length.

“It’s like you missed me,” Obi-Wan chuckled breathily.

“Of course I missed you.”

Anakin kissed him again and again and again. No more solo missions, he wanted to demand. Qui-Gon slid a hand under tunic, not bothering to ask where Anakin’s robe had gotten to this time, fingertips moving lightly back and forth over the small of his back.

“Your enthusiasm is not remiss but I am fairly certain we have gone over the importance of sharing, padawan.”

Anakin rucked up Obi-Wan’s tunic, tugging and pulling while he kissed irregular lines along his jaw and throat.

“He _is_ sharing, Master,” Obi-Wan said, his eyes twinkling. “He didn’t shove you off the bed.”


End file.
